Monster
by FreshStoryTeller
Summary: Almost all the contestants return for another season but what happens when someone or something is gruesomely killing them off.


**Season 5! OH CRAP!:**

It's been only 6 months since Total Drama Revenge of the Island. Chris and the producers were already making plans for the new season.

Chris was released from prison after they sentenced him to clean up the hazardous environment of Camp Wawanakwa. The judge allowed him to have another season, as long as it doesn't harm the environment and the contracts of the contestants are still legal.

Fortunately for Chris the contracts are still legal so now he can start torturing the contestants, both old and new. Yes, this season they shall bring all contestants from all four seasons.

"Yo! This Chris coming at ya live from where it all started! Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris introduced, smiling gleefully. "It first started in this crappy old camp, then we went to an even crappier movie set and last we went all over this world which had nothing to show us. And people got bored of the same old cast so we brought a new one who actually raised our ratings, but now we have something new!" the host said, but paused for dramatic effect. "We shall merge the old and new cast and bring them to the same place they fought for their lives on…. Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris introduced once again. "Here they come now!

…First the old cast!" the sadistic host points at a boat.

The huge boat came by the docks, and a beautiful, tanned girl comes out of it.

"Courtney! First person to arrive." Chris said mockingly.

"Shut it, Mclean!" she answers, as she grumpily passes by him. Her lawyers all quit so she has to do another season of the show.

"Second we have Lindsay and Beth." Chris announced as the two BFFs came out of the boat and we squealing, thus hurting McLean's ears. "Great! We have another pair of Katie and Sadie." Chris said, jokingly. "Speak of the devil here they come!" Chris said and the BFFFLs made their way towards the group while squealing.

"Next is Izzy." Chris announced as the ginger-haired crazy girl pranced down the docks. "Hey, guys!" Izzy greeted her 'friends'.

"Our favorite know-it-all, Noah!" Chris says as Noah passes him without acknowledgement. "Then we have all-you-can-eat Owen!" Chris introduced as Owen came out of the boat, happy as ever. "Hey, little buddy!" Owen greets Noah, while crushing him in a hug.

"Anyways, here comes Tyler!" the host announces the jock's arrival. "Then we have Cody…." The brunette boy comes out of the boat with Sierra latching on his head like a koala, while pointing at her grumpily. ".. And Sierra is here apparently." Chris said disturbingly. "Okay here comes Eva, DJ, Justin, Trent, Gwen, Duncan, Heather, Geoff, Bridgette, Alejandro, LeShawna and Harold." Chris introduced as the whole group got out all at once, some were even glaring at each other AKA Heather and Gwen.

"Alright now the old rejects have all arrived and now here comes the boat with the new rejects." Chris announces as a new boat stopped near the docks. "Okay here comes Lightning." Lightning still has white hair after what happened last time.

"Lightning is sure to win it this time!" Lightning says in enthusiasm. "I have to get my dad's super bowl rings or he'll kill me!" he whispered the last part.

"Hey! I've seen you from last season! You rocked!" Tyler said, complimenting Lightning. "Sha-thanks!" the overachieving jock high-fives the loser jock.

"Then we have Brick!" the host announces, saluting the cadet, who saluted back. "Private Brick at your service!" Brick said and made his way towards the others.

"Alright, now we have Jo ...Oof!" Chris yelled in pain as Jo kicked him in the groin!

"That's for making me come back!" Jo yells at him, while the other contestants, old and new, cheer and laugh for what she had done.

"Next we have Anne Maria." Chris says in pain, still holding his crotch, while Anne Maria looks down at him with shock, but passes by him. The host got and adjusted himself as the next contestant came. "Zoey! Glad to have ya back." Chris lied. "Yeah whatever." Zoey said passing him and went over to the other contestants. "Last but not least, we have Mike!" Chris announces the final contestant as a tall, skinny, tanned boy with spiky, dark brown hair came out of the boat and went over to his redheaded girlfriend.

"Wait a minute! Last? How come? In season 4 there were like twelve contestants!?" Courtney asked.

"Oh, yeah! Didn't think you old losers would catch on, but anyways some of the new rejects couldn't make it for personal reasons." The sadistic host confessed.

"Like what?" Heather asked, obviously she doesn't care, but it was unfair that the new contestants couldn't be here, while the old ones who suffered longer, should be.

"Well, B is getting an award for an invention he created, Cameron has already won the last season so he's not needed plus he's crashing in the Himalayas with his cousin. Dawn is with B but even if I could get her back in the show, I can't." Chris confessed.

"Why?" Courtney asked.

"She has ties with the EPA; if I force her to come back they can send me to jail AGAIN!" Chris shouted the last part.

"What about the others, like the mutant girl, the nerdy video game guy and the freckle-faced guy?" Heather asked.

"Well, Dakota's dad paid me to keep her on the show as an intern and I broke half of our deal by making her contestant in the middle of the show and turning her into a mutant, but now we have a new deal that Dakota doesn't have to come back and I keep the money. About Sam well… My part of the deal is that Dakota can't be forced to come back AND she can take anyone out of the competition with her!" the host announced in anger. "And about Scott, well… His granddad scared the shit out of us after one of our interns tried to show Scott the contract he signed. He chased him with a shotgun and two rabid dogs!" Chris looked horrified as he remembered what happened to that intern. All of the contestants looked at him in shock and awkwardness.

"Okay, let's get on with the season!" Chris commanded, signaling them to move towards where the eliminations take place. "Alright here's the deal! Like almost every season we'll split into two teams. One team shall represent the heroes of Total Drama and the other shall represent the villains." Chris explained in glee, while all the contestants started to talk amongst themselves. "The Heroes will be Cody, Beth, Lindsay, Katie AND Sadie, Brick, Tyler, Owen, Bridgette, Izzy, Harold, LeShawna, DJ, Trent, Noah and Zoey." The host called out the names of the Heroes' Team, causing almost everyone to gasp!

"WHAT?! NO! I won't leave Cody!" Sierra yelled in retaliation, and ran towards Cody, who hid behind Brick for protection.

"Ma'am, please stop!" Brick said politely, but his plea fell on deaf ears, as he tried to get away from the two.

"Sorry Sierra. I have to do this and no one can switch or change teams this time. Besides Cody's parents were tired of you sneaking into their house so they issued a restraining order against you." Chris's announcement almost gave Sierra a heart attack and she trudged to her seat.

"Okay now for the villains, Alejandro, Heather, Courtney, Gwen, Duncan, Sierra, Jo, Eva, Justin, Anne Maria, Lightning, Geoff and Mike." The host announced the villains' team. Most of them weren't happy about it, especially Geoff and Courtney.

"Why am I in the villains team!? I'm not evil!" Geoff retaliated.

"Well, you were kind of a jerk in TDA. I'm very proud of you, dude." The host explained, whispering the last part.

"How come their team has more members? Ours has only has thirteen!" Courtney complained.

"Don't worry! Returning this season is… Ezekiel and Blaineley!" Chris announced as Ezekiel and Blaineley appeared, with grim looks on their features. "They'll be on the villains' team!" the two made their way to their specified team who just groaned.

"Okay! Now go and make yourselves comfortable then meet me in the mess hall in an hour." Chris said and went over to his trailer.

"What's with the trailer?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, I had to make some cut backs and this is the only thing I could afford, plus it's not so bad. It has bulletproof windows, strong metal door and all the comforts of home." The host explained.

"Great! Now I have to get an even stronger gun just to kill him." Duncan said sarcastically and walked towards his team's cabin.

An Hour Later:

The Two teams alongside Chris and Chef were standing next to a cliff face. Chef had climbing equipment in his hands, so almost everyone understood what the challenge shall be.

"Okay, as all of you might know your first challenge is rock climbing!" the sadistic host announced. "Each team must choose a climber, someone holding the climber up and someone to throw rocks at the other team's climber to him down." Both teams gasped, while Chris smiled happily. "You have at least three minutes to decide."

The Heroes were trying to find the most suitable for this challenge.

"Okay, who's it gonna be?" Trent asked, calmly.

"Oh! Tyler can do it! He has strong fingers." Lindsay volunteered her boyfriend. Everyone seemed reluctant, sure they knew he had strong fingers, but he was very clumsy.

"I wanna climb!" Izzy volunteered and puts on the climbing gear, with a happy smile.

"Fine, I'll hold you up." Brick said. "So who's gonna throw the rocks?" All of them looked very reluctant, they can't do that to anyone, well maybe their enemy but they don't know who's gonna climb for the villains.

"Fine! I'll throw the rocks" LeShawna said. "If it's Heather, it's gonna be a bonus for me!"

Unlike the Heroes, the Villains were bickering, well almost all of them. Mike was standing away from the crowd.

"Listen up! I'm climbing!" Jo yells.

"Hey! Are you saying we can't do this!?" Eva yells back, while the others all start to fight on who's climbing, not noticing that the other team has started.

Mike was getting annoyed with their bickering and yelling. He just glared at them, waiting for them to stop.

"That's it!" the MPD boy yelled, and ran past them, then put on the climbing gear. He threw the rope at Duncan. "You hold the rope!" he commanded and began climbing.

"I'll throw! Called it!" Eva yelled and went over to her post.

Mike and Izzy were actually doing pretty good, even with the rocks falling on them; they surprisingly dodged almost all of them.

LeShawna was getting restless, every time she threw a rock, Mike just dodged it. She then noticed a rather large rock from her pile and she picked it up. "Sorry boy, but I have to." The ghetto girl says sincerely, looking away and dropped the boulder!

"What!?" Mike yelled in shock as he saw the big rock falling on top of him, but right before he could dodge it.

*Crash!*

The rock crushed his helmet and caused him to fall! "Whao!"

"Duncan, catch him!" Gwen yelled at her boyfriend and he did what he was told but…

*Snap!* the rope has been cut!

*BONK!* Mike fell on the ground and his head made contact with a large boulder!

"Okay that wasn't my fault!" Duncan testifies and everyone looks at him angrily.

At the infirmary:

It was obvious that the Heroes won since Mike fell. Zoey and a few team members from the Heroes and Villains have gathered to see Mike. He was unconscious for about two hours which prompted some concern from the contestants.

"Will he be alright?" Zoey asked Chef.

"He'll be fine." Chef looked at his patient, who had a cast on his head. "I think he's coming out of it." The cook announced as he noticed Mike opening his eyes.

Zoey looked very happy as she sat down next to her boyfriend.

"Ugh! My head is pounding!" Mike said in pain, clutching his head.

"Are you alright!?" the redheaded girl asks, putting an arm around her boyfriend to help him get up.

"Ooohh! I feel like that Nazi on Indiana Jones right before his head melted!" Mike said, making everybody look at him with wide eyes! "But I think I'm gonna be fine. Now that you are here." Mike comforted, smiling with a dizzy look on his face as he leaned forward to kiss his girlfriend, who was returning the gesture. Right before their lips could touch.

"Uh uh, there will be none of that." Alejandro steps in and puts each hand on their mouths.

"What? Why?" Mike almost yelled at him.

"She's on the other team! Until the teams merge, you two are not allowed to fraternize!" the Latino explained.

"What!? That's stupid! She's my girlfriend! You can't stop me from hanging out with her out of challenges whenever I want!" the MPD boy defended.

"Actually we can!" Duncan said. "You cost us the challenge today, so we can vote you off any time. GOT IT!" the punk threatened.

Mike stood up so he could argue with the punk, but Zoey stopped him. "No, Mike! Stay!" she commanded. "I can't bear the thought of you being voted off because of me. Try and stay longer in the game until the teams merge." Zoey reasoned with sadness in her voice. Her boyfriend looked at her with a sorrowful expression on his features.

"Ohh!" Mike groaned, clutching his head once again, his vision was a little blurry but he shook it off. He just couldn't believe his girlfriend said agreed with his teammates! Why!? He couldn't understand! It's bad enough they got separated and he got hit on the head with a big rock, now he can't even talk to his girlfriend outside challenges?

In the Villains Cabin:

They were lucky that it was a reward challenge. The heroes won a whole barbecue with a variety of meats. The villains' team however was up at each other's throat! They couldn't stand each other, even being teammates.

Gwen looked worriedly at Mike, who sulking on his bed.

"You know you shouldn't have told him that." The goth girl said to her boyfriend.

"Like I care!" Duncan scoffed.

"What! He might throw challenges in the future." Gwen explained.

"If he does, he's gonna get a one-way ticket outta here!" the punk said uncaringly.


End file.
